


【启强】逐梦（魔法AU）1~3

by Zero_Banana



Category: The Wandering Earth, 流浪地球
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Banana/pseuds/Zero_Banana
Summary: 前言：小学生文笔存个档(坑)ooc私设很多，原创人物有





	【启强】逐梦（魔法AU）1~3

1、冰火不容

梦想开始于追逐晨星的轨迹

刘启走进这所学校，抬头便看到了这句话悬浮于头顶布满繁星的魔法夜空之上，不知为何，话语中的晨星却寻不出是哪颗。星空之下是宽阔的门厅长廊，古老的巨石筑成的拱门、高大的石柱似是屹立在这星空之下，直耸云霄。  
晨星魔法学院，这是全大陆历史最悠久的高级魔法学校，师资力量雄厚且因材施教，桃李满天下，为整个大陆各个行业输送着各类人才，然而入学的门槛却让大部门闻名而来求学的魔法学徒望而却步，14岁拥有自己的魔法属性形成魔力环，不是普通人能达到的。这个世界上大部门人都有属于自己的魔力，然而拥有输出威力强大几大魔法属性：火、冰、水、风、雷、地等自然系魔法属性，以及时间、空间等稀有魔法属性的人才能形成自己的魔力环，成为魔法学徒；在学习中能控制运用好自己的魔力，才能成为真正的魔法师。  
刘启是个异数，虽然这是新学期伊始，然而他并不是来参加入学校测试的，他的目的首先是……追星！！！  
“兄弟！你终于来啦！快和我进去！”一位肤色白皙的帅气银发青年急匆匆地挤开人群，拉住他的手就往里头带，“对不住了各位，这是我兄弟，是来探亲的！让让啊！”  
“取款机，你这么着急干嘛？吐钱呢？”被他拉着走的男子拥有修长挺拔的身材，浑身散发着淡淡冷漠气息，冷峻的脸上又在此刻露出一抹放荡不拘的微笑。  
“看到了吗那对帅哥！好靓啊！”“冰山攻x花心受！”银发青年听到周围某种女生人群讨论，顿了下脚步摇摇头，轻声和刘启说“都和你说了多少次了，我叫TIM，不是ATM取款机！”  
“取款机，你速度怎么那么慢！排队要来不及了！你快点儿！”人群中冒出一个戴眼镜、身着工装的男子看了一眼刘启，“户口你来啦，魔仙大小姐太惦记你了，她这会儿在排队呢，看到你来肯定很高兴！”  
不管身边银发青年多么强调自己的名字，刘启撇头问眼镜男子“现在是什么情况，麻将牌你说。”三人通过长廊进入学校大门，走在两旁大片绿荫的宽阔大道上， “哎哟，我是多久没听到你们叫我李一一这个全名了，话说刚才你是进错了队，那是入学测试的队伍，抽票的队伍在那！”李一一手指向远处名为“万星堂” 的那座建筑，此时学院上方却是整片湛蓝晴空，一道虹彩犹如拱桥般横跨整个天空之上，建筑门口却是密密麻麻的排着一群人，蜿蜒曲折的长队延伸到了马路中央。  
这壮观的人群看得刘启眼皮直发抖，“这得排到什么时候？照你这么说还不一定抽的到？”  
“这我们不是没辙了吗？让你大老远来一趟亏待不了你的，人多力量大嘛，咱们谁中票都让先你看到。再说了，李一一好歹也是个助教，咱取款机还有的是钱，内场看不到，外场票还是能搞到的，你懂得，那和魔法网络镜面直播完全不一样！现场啊！多难得！”Tim一边兴奋地解释一边带着刘启来到队尾。  
“你们怎么才来，这都急死我了，我大早起来又测试又排队的，饿晕了，出去买了个榴莲味魔法鱼干带过来边吃边排队。”某魔仙大小姐举起手里一包东西，一股恶臭味飘出，气味熏得周围的人捂起鼻子，甚至考虑离她远一点排到远处，于是这一小队四人居然前进了好几十米，然而往往事情没那么简单。  
“这不是设计中央庭院喷泉的李一一助教吗？怎么？你的小女朋友入学了？还有杂毛发情狗和……对不起，您哪位？不是这里的学生吧？”此刻一个似是满身肌肉扛着大刀的高大男生一群像是面露恶相的学生挤过队伍，向他们走来。  
“这什么情况？他那个喷泉设计怎么了？”被称作魔仙大小姐的韩朵朵好奇问向Tim。“那个魔法喷泉程序他设计的，叫‘永恒十二泉’，位于中央庭院平时看不见，每个小时排列环状的十二根柱子会升起，环绕中央喷水，是几点就喷几分钟。本来这设计没什么，还挺壮观的，结果那群傻叉溜出门玩晚上十二点正好经过，被柱子围着喷了十来分钟，浑身湿溜溜的被巡夜的李一一发现了，这群人被校方关了半个月禁闭呵呵哈哈……哈哈。”Tim正向朵朵和刘启解释，对方横了他一眼，Tim一哆嗦，看了眼同伴又不怕了，朵朵也跟着笑起来，还看戏般吃起了榴莲鱼干。  
对方献宝似得祭出自己的魔力环，一团红色火焰越上手上的大刀，李一一一看情况不妙：“王焱，看在你哥的份上我们不想在这生事，大家和和气气排队……”话还没有说完，某位非本校学生就不干了，他按住李一一的肩膀，“我确实不是这儿的学生，我没达到魔力环要求，不过呢，你可以试试，你厉害还是我厉害，嗯？”刘启伸出右臂，突然整个手臂似被经过高温烈焰灼烧般的银灰色金属臂替代，散发着橙色光芒包裹着高热量，让他周围的空间似乎扭曲了几分。  
“魔……魔机师，橙炎！我……我们走！这次放过你们，小子别以为你多厉害，这个学校里厉害的人物多得是，下次见到别怪我们不客气。”王焱等人看到有老师向此处走来，想主动排去后方队伍，没想到来人特别迅速到他们跟前。  
“王焱你他么又在这惹事了？我看你这次跑到哪去！”王焱还想解释，此时刘启已经将手臂恢复至常态，见到这位老师虽然嘴上教训王焱，但是却用冷冽又防备的神态对着他们一行人，刘启神色一凛，此人不好对付。这位老师看了眼一旁吃榴莲鱼干的少女，摇摇头微微笑道，“这不是朵朵吗？你姥爷让我接你去他那，说有惊喜要给你。你们其他人一起跟来吧。”说完用试探的眼神看下刘启，虽然初见，他却知道这行人里这位并不是本校学生的青年是主导，刘启点头，李一一接话：“王磊老师，我们这不是排队抽票吗？你说这难得一次……”  
王磊打断他的话，用只有他们几个人听得到的音量说：“这小家伙没和你说她姥爷有本事弄票吗？你们这得排队排到什么时候？跟我来吧。”韩朵朵可爱地吐吐舌头又翻了个白眼，知道事情要暴露了:“户口救我！本小姐就想乖乖追个星都要管，老头儿烦死啦！”刘启弹了下她额头，“小姑娘家翻什么白眼，你什么事瞒着大家一会好好交代清楚！不然哥不饶你！”  
李一一和Tim跟着他们走出队伍，有点发愣：这什么情况，他们还看得到演出吗？

一行人走向学院深处，Tim向王磊解释起他们这群人如何结识：“我们是魔法粉丝交流空间认识的，都深交好几年了，开始是咱爱豆人设出来，朵朵diss了我们爱豆的一群黑子，那群人说什么这年头大家都会魔法，搞什么虚拟偶像，现在是个人用魔法就能处理好嗓音，虚拟的都太假了，户口他们从小就认识的是一开始就帮着朵朵的，我是当时说错话，李一一帮我圆了回来，革命产生友谊啊！咱爱豆那是什么神仙！首场演唱会魔法网络镜面直播那个播放率噌噌噌高破天！怼的那群黑子无话可说，两年前我们一起去天泽场演唱会面基之后那个感情是突飞猛进……”  
“你当时说了什么不该说的？我怎么不记得了”朵朵吃完一包榴莲鱼干，问道，李一一从口袋里拿出纸巾带给她擦手，“他说‘哥有的是钱，买个几万转发不是问题’我说赌他用不着花这个钱，转发马上破几十万”  
“所以这还挺准的？”王磊笑道。“哥，他这不准，后来那转发量马上飙升几百万……现在肯定上亿了！我爱豆那是不分国界的全民偶像！”回答他的是王焱。  
“你是他哥？怎么不像你，年纪轻轻就有当老师的水平了”刘启问向王磊，王磊也不恼他言辞中的不敬：“他这几年魔法不好好修炼，一直追星追星，半夜溜出宿舍跑去蹲什么限量周边……”  
“哥您别说了，等这次现场结束我这就努力努力……帮我弄个票呗？”某肌肉男脸红挠头让众人目瞪口呆。  
“别求我，这得看朵朵……”王磊摇摇头解开魔法屏障，“到了，就是这。”呈现在他们面前的是一座真正耸入云霄的城堡，仍是银灰巨石结构的建筑，建筑表面列着一排五部全透明的魔法水晶电梯，电梯管道从底层直通楼顶，水晶壁上变幻着五彩斑斓的星系图案，如绚丽璀璨的迷雾般把整个城堡笼罩，仿佛令人置身在星空之中，顶层塔状的尖端朦胧在魔法天空之中，在地面看不到上面的情形。“这是摘星堡，我们电梯上去，朵朵和我去见她姥爷，你们随处参观一下，警告你们，摘星塔顶是禁地，很危险，你们不要好奇闯进去，我可不保证来得及救你们。”  
“麻将牌，这儿你进去过没？”Tim问李一一。“这儿是老师们搞研究的地方，平时压根儿进不去，你不信问下王焱，他哥带他进去过没？”肌肉男，摇摇头，“我哥和我说过这是咱们爱豆的原产地呢，我想尽办法让他带我进来好几年了，这次我们还是托了朵朵妹子的福。”  
刘启抬头仰望塔尖：“不如，我们去顶层看看？我总觉得那地方有些玄妙，仿佛有什么吸引着我上去。难道爱豆的原产地就在那？在那休息”他抬手抚了下右脸颊，看向众人。  
“大哥，您这是开玩笑吧？”王焱皱起眉头。  
“别叫我大哥，把我叫老了，哥才19。”  
“启……启哥，我哥他说危险那肯定有危险，他从不说谎，虽然我也很想近距离看到爱豆……”王焱踌躇了下，为难的说。  
“那我自己上去，你们在下面等着，有事魔法通讯器联系。”说着刘启走进其中一部电梯，按下顶层的按钮，结果李一一几人在电梯门合上前挤进来，“好歹我李一一也是魔法阵研究天才，再说了万一真能看到爱豆冒这个险也值了，我……我就不信有多危险。”  
等登上顶层，众人才知道危险在何处，整个顶层扑面而来的冷气，令他们犹如身在极寒之地的冰雾之中，抬头隐约能看到顶上悬浮着“摘星”两个魔法文字。“我的眼镜都要冰住了，看不到人，你们在哪？”“哪有什么爱豆啊？这整个一冰窖”李一一和Tim哀叹道。  
“嘭”的一声，原地出现了一个巨大的透明球状物，球壁上流转着橙色的火焰流光，“李一一！Tim你们快进魔焰球，你们的属性受不了极冰！”刘启大声喝道，“王焱你是火属，给魔焰球输送魔力，我四处探一下情况就回来。放心，哥没那么容易挂，我还要看咱爱豆呢。”说着，张开魔法机械臂护在前方，往塔楼深处走去……  
虽然刘启如此一说，毕竟冰火不相容，因为体质某些历史原因，并没形成魔力环，就意味着他魔力输出虽不小，但其实并不稳定，魔力循环会有间隔。越往深处，就觉得呼吸越来越不顺畅，眼皮也渐渐往下搭，魔法机械臂有些承受不住极寒的浸入，橙色火焰闪烁着，已在熄灭的边缘。  
“火，能破开冰。冰，终有一天能化为水……”刘启意识逐渐模糊，脑子突然回荡起这话语，定神咬牙，聚起魔力，魔法机械臂发出大功率输出的橙色火焰，将四周的冰冷雾气破开，只见大厅中央有一座魔法光柱，周围环绕着比先前还有浓重的冰雾，光柱中似乎若隐若现一抹蓝色身影，刘启惊喜过望，迈着艰难的步伐靠近光柱，伸手抚向它，结果右脸颊一阵强烈刺骨的疼痛让他失去了意识……

韩朵朵手中拿着票下楼：“你们看本大小姐多能干，VIP五连……人呢？”

刘培强：我下章能出现吗？赔钱两行泪

2 星光闪熠

刘启，年龄：19，职业：中级魔机师，属性：火，魔力环：未达成……

韩子昂办公桌对面坐着一位浑身包裹在银白色魔法袍中，看不出容貌且似无实感的人，正在阅读面前的魔法3D资料，图籍中那位神色冷峻的青年，半长的黑发在头后方随意挽了个小揪，还有一半披散在肩部 ，有洒脱又禁欲之感，冰冷孤傲的双眼像是看着他。

“您是不是搞错了，他……”对方看了良久。

“你是说名字？是我给他取的。十五年前那场浩劫，大陆人口死伤无数。当时你生死未卜，朵朵拼着最后的魔力将这个孩子送出极寒冰湖。我知道，他不是你和朵朵的孩子，可是他是朵朵唯一留下的牵挂，就将 ‘刘启’你们当初给孩子取的名字给他了。”韩子昂陷入回忆中，“他会不会是你们的养子？可惜你们在梦境之森，所以的记忆都没有恢复，幸好你现在意识苏醒的差不多了……”

“他的魔力环未形成是什么情况？19岁就是中级魔机师说明他的魔法原力充足……”

“这孩子那时候应该是受到了不可逆转的魔法伤害”韩子昂手指点开资料中一张图，刘启右脸颊出现一片延伸到脖子处的像是冻伤的痕迹，“他体内的极冰寒气一直侵蚀着他的魔力源，旧伤隐患时时可能复发而一命呜呼，我找过很多医治他的方法都未见实效，我微弱的时间魔法也对这个伤害无能为力，他又是火属性，所以并未将他留在我身边，而是交由熟识的火系魔法师代为照料，谁知道这孩子一早就离家出走……”

“老师，我能做什么？您这次肯定是有办法救他才将他引来。”对方似乎很清楚老者心里打的算盘。

“怎么有叫我老师？叫爸！看这里”韩子昂点来另一个画面：魔力同步率85%，“这是他和你的魔力同步率，比你和朵朵当初的72%也高了很多，如果……”

“爸！您在开什么玩笑？他还是个孩子……”对方情绪略微激动，急忙打断他的话，怕他说出什么惊世骇语。

“你想到哪去了？我是说星陨晶！那东西虽然很危险，但是这些年在你的努力之下它的躁动已经基本平复，借助星陨晶的力量，还有你们极高的魔力同步力，在适合的时机帮他根除隐疾。自你苏醒以来除了记忆尚未都恢复，身体已无大碍，可是长期的冰封和星陨晶的力量让你时常的灵体不同步，如果用我的方法尝试，或许还能让你的灵魂和身体更加亲密融合，岂不是一举两得？”仔细一看，对方如同透明无实体般悬浮在椅子上。

“这个方法有多大成功率？涉及到星陨晶可不是我和这孩子两个人生命的事……”

“我刚用魔元力帮你试探过，星陨晶是星空属性，你是本大陆已知和它融合率最高的魔法师之一，它和你的水属性不相斥，经过这么多年的星光能量孵育，你体内的星陨晶原石已经处于稳定状态，只要使用得当，威力只会通过你的魔力循环微微向外有所渗出，增强你的实力，不会对身体和周围产生危害的。”

韩子昂从怀里拿出一支闪着梦幻般光芒的火红色魔法药剂：“这是‘炽梦’，老何最近研究出来的魔法药剂，可以大幅度增加火系魔力环形成的几率。”说着塞到对方的袍子里。

此时韩子昂的魔法通讯器自动弹出韩朵朵的呼叫画面，清秀小女孩儿一脸焦急的说：“姥爷，我哥他们不见了！”

“不好！顶层……”韩子昂突然想到了什么，“我们一起去看看……人呢？培强？”

刘启在一张静谧的深蓝色柔软大床上醒来，整个空间被布置成夜空的模样，窗幔和房顶还是闪烁着点点繁星，勾起了刘启深处的记忆，“爸爸会飞到天上，会变成一颗星星，一直看着你，你只要数3、2、1抬头……”少女的呼声打断了他。“户口！你醒啦！”

韩朵朵扑到床边，脸上还有泪痕，“你可吓死我了！”

“我没事，应该是旧伤复发了，没什么大碍”摸了摸右脸颊，此时并未有异样，“倒是你的票搞到了吗？”刘启拍了拍韩朵朵搭在床边的手让他放心。

“那是，也不看本魔仙大小姐是什么人……”

“小启，这次就在这留一段时间吧，朵朵很不放心你”跟着进来的韩子昂劝说道，“作为VIP5连的感恩，陪陪我这个孤寡老人，让我享受一下天伦之乐吧！”说着伸手拿出一块手帕，从鼻梁上拿下复古的金丝眼镜，准备擦眼泪……

“是不是你老头儿有事找我，才让朵朵骗我来的？”刘启走下床，眯眼看着老人，“好久不见，您还是那么精神矍铄，明天都可以上台演戏啦！”

“你这孩子，夸的我都不好意思了，你就待一段时间当陪着朵朵玩儿吧，魔力环的问题我也在想办法……”老狐狸脸不红心不跳的说。

“别说这个了，老头儿，刚才是谁救得我，晕过去前我看到一个蓝色身影，是不是……”刘启迷惑的问。

“哎呀，咱们在这废话那么多，你们的爱豆演唱会快要开始了，还不快和小伙伴们一起入场？我有急事先去处理了”说完某老头就不见踪影。

刘启换好一身黑色西装燕尾礼服，显得更加身姿挺拔，带着同样换好粉色小礼服的韩朵朵出现在李一一等人身边。

“户口、朵朵！你们这是去参加宴会还是去看演唱会？怎么穿这身？”Tim和李一一、王焱都是一身追星装备：T恤加牛仔裤。

“你们不知道？我们VIP票那可是有优待的，最后有粉丝交流晚宴……”朵朵还在最后调试她的应援灯牌，“户口，一会帮我一起举呗！”

“哎哟！VIP？你们怎么不早说，这都来不及换衣服了……”三人看了看自己的着装简直后悔莫及。

真正的夜幕降临之时，学校最大的场馆“亿星殿”笼罩在一片魔法星空之下，七彩斑斓的魔法镭射灯光让现场气氛动感十足，观众席已座无虚席。刘启等人站在最前方的VIP互动区，这里虽有着精致的水晶魔法浮动座椅，可是所有人还是都站着，心情激动不已地等待着爱豆的到来。

当全场照明灯光熄灭，场馆中央出现一道绚丽耀眼的彩虹，观众席爆发出一阵热烈的呼声。

此时，舞台中央缓缓悬浮出一个半透明的人影，蓝色长发轻纱般地垂及腰部，一边略长的刘海遮住了半边眼，透明的肌肤、一双宛若寒星的眼眸似是凝视着你，直挺的鼻梁、绯然的唇色、侧脸轮廓如刀削一般，棱角分明又不失柔美，带着性别模糊的俊秀。它身着学院黑色制服套装，背后是一对黑色流光羽翼，周身流转着宝石般的蓝色光芒。

“啊啊啊啊啊！洛天虹！洛天虹！洛天虹！……”  
天空中唯美动人的虚拟偶像张开羽翼，四面八方悬浮的水晶屏幕将他灵动的身姿展现给全场所有位置的来宾们，迎来一阵欢呼声，随后全场寂静，空灵又温柔的歌声伴随着周身点点星光，从它嘴里溢出：  
曾仰望星辰 向银河道出 摘星的期许。  
我穷尽一生 只想去碰触 晨星的轨迹。  
……（注1）  
你的星芒，是永不褪色的光。

应援魔法棒随着观众有规律的挥动，每过一段时间整齐地变换着七彩光色，还向上上吐着点点星光。等歌曲到了高潮处，大家跟着旋律一起演唱，时不时还有个别疯狂的粉丝嘶吼：“洛天弘！我爱你！”的话语……  
“哥~这应援牌太沉了，用魔法举没有诚意，你帮我举举呗？”韩朵朵向刘启撒娇，指了指脚下那块牌子。刘启争不过这小妮子，只得把巨大应援牌扛起，亮起的牌子闪起 “天虹嫁我”蓝色光芒的四个字，还向四周散发着一颗颗红心气泡，让他一脸黑线……

刘启心里有个秘密，自己的身体状况和经历，让他很难成为爱追星的人，然而这个声音、这个形象，除了那头长发，都和从小在梦境中频繁出现那个人有些相像，那是他的星星，却不知在何处寻得，洛天虹是他思念的唯一凭依……“嫁我，也不错”他用自己才能听到的声音自言自语道。

蓦然，一道银白色在他视线前方一闪而过，等他目光再想去追寻之时，前方一人突然挥动着双手，激动地跳跃着蹦向舞台边缘，被做安保工作的魔法师拦了下来，此人回过脸来“老何/何老师/何叔？”Tim、李一一、韩朵朵惊呼，对于某老大不小的人之痴汉迷弟行为心理直抹汗。

“是你小子啊？”老何凑过来和Tim，“刚才的事别和学校里的人说，嘿嘿，这是封口费，‘艳约’，你懂得”他从将一管红色的东西塞进Tim手里灰溜溜的跑后头去了。

“听名字就知道不是什么好东西，是不是又要去祸害人家姑娘了？没收！”韩朵朵将东西夺过来交给刘启，“我不是都说了吗？那天晚上拿姑娘是自愿的！”等Tim回过神来东西已经被刘启收起来了，“暂时放我这吧，在你那保不准怎么用”  
……  
星光闪熠的演出，伴随着全场上万粉丝的应援声而落下帷幕。  
“最后那会儿你们看到没？我觉得咱爱豆像是盯着我们这看了好久！”李一一还沉浸在刚才结束的演唱会中。

“不是吧，我觉得我们爱豆那个魅力啊全场都被迷倒了，后来突然分身双子！才是绝了！像是一雌一雄，短发和长发，我哪个都可以！”Tim兴奋地拍了下自己大腿。

“你是个人都会发情吧？”王焱小声嘀咕道。

“你说什么……”Tim又想辩解被刘启打断，“好了，别吵，哥今儿旧伤复发，别吵得我头疼”

演唱会让众人意犹未尽，等散场之后，VIP区的众人来到已经变成宴会厅布置的舞台中央，粉丝晚宴的进行中，韩朵朵已经放弃端了好一会儿的小淑女形象，拿起自助餐点区的鸡翅啃起来。“你们说那么多饿不饿？快吃点东西，一会好像还有化妆舞会，取款机你的专场来了。”

“对对，幸好朵朵提醒，我们散场后连忙换了衣服，千钧一发啊！”此时Tim一身米黄的军装，配上他的银色头发，人模人样地像是一位异国风韵的王子；李一一却是绿色的精灵魔法袍和身着粉色仙女泡泡裙的韩朵朵站在一起像是魔仙组合；只有刘启还是刚才的黑色燕尾服，右脸戴了一枚精致又复古的半边面具，虽是火属，但身边围绕着一股冰凉又霸道的气息，像是黑暗中走出的血族贵族。

“户口，你这身多俊俏！不知道一会会有多少妹子会来搭讪哦？”李一一总是整理不好袍子上的褶皱，Tim整了整头上的军帽说，“别乱说，咱户口心里只有爱豆一个。不过如果爱豆真的是个人类，和他（她）睡一晚就算死我也……值……了……”此时，全场灯光突然暗下，但他们似乎看到一个和刚才洛天虹初次登场衣着极为相像又有一抹蓝色发丝之人，从他们身旁走过，“快打我一下！我是不是眼花了？”

注1:歌词来自于《启明星》——乐正绫  
本章人物虚拟偶像洛天虹原型改编于于《夺帅》——骆天虹

3、荼蘼之夜

警告：这章有车

刘培强陷入了沉思，今天是他苏醒以来第一次和刘启面对面，他没有十五年前在梦境之森的记忆，也并不清楚他和幼年的刘启之前是否有交集，可是先前他在摘星塔顶看到这个孩子倒在地上不省人事之时，那种心痛的感觉却十分强烈。

当他触摸刘启散发着冰蓝色光芒的右脸颊、运转魔力循环为他用水系魔原力缓和伤痛之时，他相信了韩子昂说的，他们的魔力同步率很高。刘培强的魔力循环像是被什么东西吸引般，自动运转起来，柔和的水系魔力向刘启传输过去，许久未有动向的星陨晶，此时也溢出一丝星光力量，为刘启修复刚才过度输出而受伤害的魔力循环。不仅刘启体内尚未形成的魔力环也有了松动，刘启先前输出的魔力，也让他自己的灵魂和在此处的肉身融合更加紧密。

刘启的右脸颊此时呈现的貌似有些狰狞的伤疤，给这张俊美无俦的脸庞增添了一种邪魅而神秘之感，让一种匪夷所思的感觉产生在刘培强脑海：他好性感。没等刘启醒来，刘培强就逃似得迅速离开现场，想丢弃这个想法，刘启算起来是他孩子一辈，应该有的只是爸爸对儿子的怜惜吧，他自我安慰道。谁知等到演唱会开演之前，刘培强脑袋里还是刘启的脸，他都要怀疑自己对这个比他小二十多岁的男孩一见钟情了。

当年刘培强靠星陨晶阻止了梦境之森附近的魔法暴动，使这片土地得以宁静了十几年，然而自身遭到反噬，水系魔力有全都转换为极寒冰系魔力的危险。因此被救回来之后的这几年，刘培强一直自我冰封在摘星塔顶。

洛天虹是刘培强的朋友为了让他恢复而发明的虚拟偶像，它靠在各处激起追星热潮，产生的星光之力而吸收能量，让星陨晶原石自我修复，不再对刘培强的身体造成伤害，身体也处在自我修复过程中。这段时间才苏醒过来的他，长期的冰封使身体行动有些缓慢，便意念出体，才有了之前和韩子昂的交流。

虽然虚拟偶像在某种程度上就像刘培强的意念分身一样，只是他自己觉得，洛天虹比他长得更加完美更加年轻，唱歌也比他专业多了……刚才刘培强控制不住自己，只身来到演唱会现场看看刘启，结果看到刘启举着“天虹嫁我”的应援牌又说了那句话，心里又有一种新的情感冒出，他好像……妒忌了。他匆匆离开了现场，可还是恋恋不舍地通过洛天虹偷偷看了刘启几眼。

刘培强虽然经过多年的冰封，表面年纪看着不大，可是当他鬼使神差的穿上洛天虹制服套装、将水系魔力运转，使头发变成洛天虹一样的蓝色长发时，看了看镜中的自己，还是羞涩得面红耳赤，幸好长长的刘海遮住了半边脸，又拿黑色长袍包裹住自己，没想到自己有一天要cos成以他自己为蓝本的虚拟偶像。“刘启的病刻不容缓，我只是为他疗伤。”刘培强心里想着，拿起韩子昂给的“炽梦”又向会场走去。

刘启丝毫没有和韩朵朵他们一起玩的兴致，他现在有些头晕，拿了一杯餐桌上的酒一饮而尽，双手抱胸凝神伫立在幽暗的角落里，在人群中寻找着那抹熟悉的蓝色。结果发现会场边缘，Tim护着一个蓝发的人和别人似乎发生了争吵，刘启大步走向前去，“取款机，怎么回事？”

“找帮手来了啊？这个‘洛天虹’是我先找到的，陪我玩玩儿怎么了？”对方是位高大削瘦的男子，双眼下凹，穿着灰色的斗篷，看上去缺乏生气般向他们吐着话，相比之下那位“洛天虹”把自己包裹在袍子里，并不想搭理他。

“这个人要找这位‘洛天虹’跳舞，别人都不理他偏要拉拉扯扯的，我看不过去，就……”Tim其实在找人，正好遇到了这事，想要英雄救美，结果对方却耗着不退让。

“这位兄弟，人家不愿意，也不好强迫人家吧？”谁知对方双手挥出一股灰色的魔法能量，向刘启冲来，刘启刚想启动右臂的能量抵挡，一旁的“洛天虹”手指向前一点，一人高的冰系魔力屏障将刘启、Tim挡在后面，灰色能量冲至屏障上，向对方射出几发细小的冰箭，哪知“洛天虹”不知为何腿脚一踉跄，退后几步，向后倒去，被刘启接住。

灰衣魔法师挡住攻击，见他们不好惹放下狠话匆匆离开“你们给我记住了，天底下不是晨星独大！”

“这是什么能量？”Tim惊讶于刚才发生的一切，然而“洛天虹”此时后背还靠在刘启胸口，刘启能感受到“洛天虹”柔软的身体突然肌肉一僵，刘启会意，双手将他扶正，“洛天虹”立刻跳出几米远，看了一眼刘启，拿出通讯器小声说着什么，迅速向场外走去。

刘启望着“洛天依” 远去的身影，还在沉思中，未有反应，“这个是不是刚才那个美人丢的？”Tim手中拿着一管火红色的药剂问道，刘启抢过放在口袋中向外追去……

刘培强向韩子昂报告了发生的事，他预感灰色能量来源并不那么光明正大，为防止隐患，想追踪刚才的灰袍魔法师，只能将刘启的事情暂搁一旁，结果可能身体刚恢复不久，今天的两次发力让动作又出现迟钝现象，等他回顾神来，刘启一直站在他面前。

“刚才谢谢你，本来想帮你，结果最后反而被你救了，你也是洛天虹的粉丝吗？”刘启从口袋里拿出一管红色药剂递给他，“这是不是你刚才丢的东西？”

刘培强此刻有些紧张，手伸过去接药剂时碰到了刘启手，像是触到什么发烫的东西般，迅速抢回药剂塞在袍子里，抬头望向比他高上许多的青年：“谢……谢”说着就想继续前行。

刘启听到的是温柔而熟悉的声音，借着满天星光，他看清了对方的面孔。斜飞入鬓的浓眉，长而卷的睫毛下，有着一双清澈的桃花眼，随着微笑，眼角处有着细小的眼尾纹特别可爱，眼眸中像是有着淡雅如雾的星光，直挺的鼻梁、性感的嘴唇，细腻如美瓷的肌肤，和那熟悉的稚嫩娃娃脸。岁月像是未在他身上留下任何痕迹，这些特征和记忆中的形象逐一吻合：“你是……刘培强？”

刘启说不清心中的滋味如何，虽然思绪模糊，但是有个在幼年时给过他温暖的人他还有些许残缺不全的记忆，这个人之后在他生命中消失了十多年，现在却是扮作他的偶像在他面前，他似乎有些接受无能：“爸，您这些年去哪逍遥了，现在突然出现在这是想给我个惊吓？”虽然内心有着强烈的思念之情，可是嘴中吐出的话语却有些刺耳，刚才那种眩晕的感觉又向他袭来。

“刘……启，我才苏醒没多久，记忆还没恢复，这次来……小启!你怎么了？”刘培强扶住比他高半个头的青年，手心在他后背虚探， “这是魔力环在拢合，我带你去找老师！”

刘培强用自身的冰系能量结成冰雪，包裹住刘启的身体，凝神带着他快速移动到摘星堡底下。进入电梯，这个状态使陷入半昏迷的刘启十分不适，体内能量无意识地将体表的冰雪撞开，碎成冰块和细小的雪球散在地上，此刻电梯可能受到这股力量冲击，像是出了故障一般停在半空中。

来不及了！这样下去还没形成魔力环，刘启就要被自身的力量撑爆！  
刘培强拿出口袋中那管红色药剂，想用手掰开刘启的嘴唇灌他嘴里进去，哪知刘启忍受着体内的能量冲击，紧咬牙关死不松开。

刘培强只得双手环着他的脖子，轻声对着他耳边说：“小……小启，你放松，爸爸给你喂药，忍一忍，一会就好了。”说着一口将药剂灌进自己嘴里，唇贴上刘启的唇，将口中的药剂给他缓缓渡过去。刘启像是被呛到一样，咳出一小口回到刘培强嘴里，刘培强还没反应过来就吞了下去……

刘启太热了，意识模糊、胡乱地解开身上的礼服和里面的白衬衫的扣子，露出蕴含着力量的古铜色胸腹肌，刘培强红着脸缩回环着刘启的双手放在刘启胸口，用水系魔力探查修复他的魔力循环，可是探得魔力环拢合的速度并未加快。

这是怎么回事？此时他看到从刘启口袋里滚出另一支火红色的药剂，拿起看到管身“炽梦”两个字，还有地下细小的“何”字让刘培强明白了情况——吃错药了！ 

刘培强用同样的方法将“炽梦”喂给刘启之后，继续运转魔力，结合星陨晶的辅助力量，给他输送魔力，刘启的魔力环在快速拢合形成中，可是又出现了新一轮情况。

“爸，我好热！”刘启迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛说道，这次刘培强想再次拉开和刘启的距离失败了。

刘启挣开双臂，将想要逃开的刘培强拉入自己怀中，紧扣着他的肩膀，舌尖滑进刘培强的口中，与他的小舌深入交缠起来。刘培强被这霸道的攻势愣住，快要被吻得透不过一口气，还好几十个回合后，刘启终于放过他的嘴，却伸手想要拉扯刘培强的衣服。

刘培强躲开刘启站起身，睁大眼睛不敢相信眼前发生的一切，看了眼地上另一管药剂的名字 ——“艳约”得知大事不好……他按了几下电梯的按钮，可是还是没有任何动静，魔法通讯器也不知道为何信号全无，心中将老何骂了个遍。

这时刘启又缠了过来：“爸，我等了你好久，你说过的会回来……”说着眼底似乎还有些泪花，刘培强就晃神了几秒钟的功夫，刘启已然脱去他的制服，除去了他的裤子，上身纯白的衬衣被刚才的融化的冰屑化成的水弄得微微浸湿，将原本绝好的身材更是凸显的玲珑剔透，丰满的胸部上肉粉色的两点隐约可见。长长的蓝发披散在雪白的颈后，使他更加娇艳性感。看到如此美景，刘启惊叹了一声。

刘培强想要推开他，谁知突然感觉浑身无力，体内的魔原力像是受到什么蛊惑似得，和之前一般涌入刘启体内为他形成魔力环提供动力，身子一软，便让刘启有了可乘之机。

刘启正面压在刘培强身上，撕开碍事的衬衣，纽扣散落一地，一手摸上他爸丰腴的胸部，来回揉捏，另一只手扯掉他爸的底裤，握住里面的火热，有力地来回套动起来。又用牙齿尖端轻轻撕咬他爸胸口的两颗“草莓”，像是要挤出乳汁般吮吸起来。

刘启随后又不断亲吻着他爸的双眼、脸颊和唇瓣，刘培强受到药物影响，双手撑在地上，喘着粗气，忍受着这份“照顾”，某处居然有了感觉。过了许久，刘培强感到眼前一阵白光，性器前端喷射出一股白色液体，刘启拿起地上的空药剂管，贴着他父亲的大腿内侧边将这些液体收集在管中，“爸，你看，这些都是你的东西，我们怎么用好呢？”刘培强羞怯地满脸通红，不知如何作答。

这时刘启恶魔般的嘶语又在他耳边响起：“爸，您也帮帮我呗！”说着另一只手将自己的性器塞入他爸口中，刘培强像是受到鼓舞似的，双膝跪在地上，张嘴含住儿子的硕大，慢慢地吞吐起来，皓齿时不时擦过刘启那处敏感的皮肤，舌头却不知道如何动作。

刘启性器前端受到刺激，感叹了一声；“爸，你好棒，吸得我好爽，再快点~”刘培强迷茫地看他一眼，看着他父亲可爱的动作，刘启一手按着他父亲的头，顺势拉着他柔软的蓝色长发将性器往深处挺，一手却还拿着那根装满精液的药剂管。

此时，刘培强的通讯器突然响起声音：“培强，你在哪？刚才你让我们调查的事情有眉目了，你去哪儿了？”是王磊的声音。

刘启一听，突然胸中妒火爆起，将他父亲拉着站起，凑在他耳旁恶狠狠地说：“刘培强！这么多年你就给我在外面勾搭男人？叫培强那么亲密？嗯？”

刘培强意识有些恢复，轻柔地说：“不是的，小启，你听我说……”

“培强你在吗？快回答我！”王磊听不到回答，有些焦急。

“王磊……我魔力有些不支，刚在调息，准备歇下了，有什么事明天再说吧……嗯……”此时刘启又用手把玩着他的乳珠，轻轻弹了一下，激的他父亲发出了一声动听的声音。

趁着这会儿，刘启掐掉通讯器，猛地将他爸反过身，压在电梯的透明水晶壁上。电梯从外部只能看到流光溢彩的星系图案，然而从里面却能透过水晶壁看到远处“亿星殿”晚宴的灯光，还有隐约传出的洛天虹的歌声：“千万别错过，快乐的时光，落幕再去将喜悦来回想……”

“爸，洛天虹的声音那么好听，你也唱个我听听？还是说你只唱给王磊听？”舔了舔刘培强的耳廓，冰冷又温柔地嘶语。

刘培强此刻丰满的胸部津贴着水晶壁，冰冷的触感刺激他的两颗乳珠立起，羞于这种仿佛外面会有人看到一般的姿势，借着恢复些许的清明反驳：“小启，你放开爸爸，我们先出去，唱歌什么时候都能唱给你听……嗯啊……”刘培强感受到后穴似乎被插进来什么冰凉的东西，让他因催情药剂火热的身体收到刺激，回头一看，原来刘启将先前装满他精液的药剂管半插入，有一半精液流了进去

“爸，一会我就会让你唱起来。您后面太紧了，放松点，我在给你喂点好东西……”刘启笑着柔声说。

刘培强的情欲强烈不输于刘启，经过刚才一系列前戏，后方确实有些想被插入的欲望，刘启他心里又挺中意，只是他想着这可能是他认的儿子，小他二十多岁，他们是父子，道德的枷锁让他无法放开与他欢爱。“小启，帮爸爸拔出去，求你，疼……”

刘启“听话”的将药剂管从他父亲的小穴拔出：“可是不做润滑爸爸可是要受伤的，我舍不得，这可怎么办呢？”说着将已经另一半精液涂在自己的性器上，又捡起起初被他震开散落在地上的几个小雪球，“那就用这个吧……”说着便用手指粗暴地捅了捅刘培强的穴口，那处触感和他身体一样柔软，包容性异常惊人，不一会就轻而易举的让两根手指畅通无阻了。

“爸，水系魔法师的屁股都那么会吸吗？还是只有你那么淫荡？”污秽的言语让刘培强害羞起来，穴口一紧，“小启，快停下，我们不应该这样做，都是药的原因，我们出去……”

“出去你就去外面找王磊那个野男人了？”说着刘启将还沾着他父亲自己浊液的手指塞在刘培强嘴里捣鼓了一下，又回到蜜穴处，顺着手指将半个拳头大小的冰雪小球塞了进去，将蜜穴填的满满的。

雪球随着刘培强体内温度的升高徐徐融化着，他的身体受到这样的刺激有些发抖，回过头来，双眼迷离地看着刘启像是哀求他不要这样做。  
“爸，你之前不是说过，冰，终有一天能化为水的，不就是现在这样吗？你该开心才是，对吧？”

刘培强倒吸了一口冷气，后方的冰冻感觉，又让体内燥热的他舒服了一阵，哪知臀部又有一个火热的东西顶着，他知道那是什么，“小启，不要，啊……”刘启不顾他的叫停，将自己的硕大一举肏进了自己父亲的蜜穴，引起刘培强一声惊呼。

刘启并未如何温柔，他一心想要艹翻他的爸爸，魔力环快要形成的火系魔力膨胀加上之前喝的“艳约”催情，让他的下身快要爆炸了。他从背后压着他的父亲，在其后穴里乱顶乱戳着。

刘培强开始的时候随着他的动作摇摇摆摆、沉沉浮浮，除了呼吸有些急促之外，并未发出很大的叫喊声。后来愈来愈强的快感让他沉迷其中，“啊~ 嗯~啊啊~哈~”小兽撒娇般的奶音从他口中溢出。

“爸，你不是挺会唱的吗？你的声音真‘可爱’，多叫几声我听听~”  
刘启边快乐的在紧致的甬道里寻找极乐，拍了拍父亲性感微翘的美臀，又逗弄似得调戏着他父亲。

后入的姿势和屁股被拍的啪啪声让刘培强更加羞耻，可是欲望却让差点他低头“啊~小启，不要了，难受……停下！”刘培强感觉不仅是快感强烈起来，体内的魔力似乎和刘启同步，却不是很听他使唤，他已经无法摆脱自己儿子肏他父亲的命运。

“您是说不要停？不说我也这么做……”  
刘启感觉体内魔力越来越充沛，魔力循环快速运转着，他干着他多年未见的父亲，越捅越深，越顶越快，突然，儿子的性器在父亲的蜜穴中快要慢慢陷入了一个幽蜜的入口，一阵狂喜，好似找到了突破口，一个发力想要进去。

星陨晶！！刘培强想起他体内还有这个要命的东西，“小……启，停……下……啊……那边……不行！”断断续续地哀求着自己儿子，哪知道此时好久都没动静的电梯突然向上方升起来。

刘启停下肏的动作，未将火热从他父亲的后穴中拔出，将其半抱起来，坐在地上，转向正面对他，“爸，您是不要我了吗？还是说艹那边能让你怀孕？”电梯突然开启让他一把没搂住刘培强，让其没了着力点，一下子坐上了儿子的性器，电梯难免的颠簸，让性器一下子插到了底。

刘培强面色潮红，桃花眼尾像是抹了胭脂一般，蓝色的长发已经湿漉漉的搭在赤裸的肩头，他说不清难受和舒服，整个身体现在极为敏感，想被贯穿似得脑袋里有团火焰被炸开，呼吸急促、眼冒金星。

刘启看着他父亲这番样子有些疼惜，怜爱的看着他为欲望所沉沦的情动模样，喘着气靠近刘培强的耳廓：“爸，舒服吗？我能让你更舒服。”

刘启再次将父亲扶起，晃动的电梯让没有依靠之处，刘培强只得双手撑在儿子的肩膀上，稳住身体，可是电梯太快了，连带着身体里的肉棒也一下下插的老深，刘启使坏般的将性器上下左右无情地到处戳了个遍，艹的他喘息连连。

电梯停在了没有冰冷寒气的顶层，此刻像是处在云端仙境，抬头便是浩瀚星空，然而父子俩都无暇欣赏这美妙夜景，刘培强被刘启边肏边推的走进来。“爸，你的小穴太会吃了，你看，把我都吃进去了。”刘启逼着刘培强低头看他们连接处，刘培强红着脸、喘着粗气，操着那口奶音向刘启发号施令：“小启，轻……轻点儿……别那么深……爸爸……爸爸不行了。”

刘启如今舒爽得很，体内的魔力环借助他父亲身体里的某些力量已到了大成之际，浑身充满了魔原力大进之后的金黄色火属性能量，他肖想已久的甜美父亲在他怀中，被他粗壮的肉棒艹着，一切都不真实，犹如梦境一般：“爸，您的身体真像个荡妇，我会奖励你的。”

刘培强被艹的意识模糊，只感觉刘启的肉棒像是要深入到星陨晶沉睡的地方，可是他又无力阻止刘启，“啊……哈……”他只得吐着气紧抱紧他，放纵着他……

刘启感觉差不多了，他的性器深入父亲体内那处像是幽暗的秘境之门，刘培强双臀将其夹的很紧，一下下得顶入让刘启的性器涨的硕大，  
“爸爸，跟我数，三、二、一……”最后一泄入堤，将一波波精液撒进了父亲的最深处，被一滴不剩的吸收而去……刘培强眼神没有焦距地看了看刘启，又看向头顶的星空，这是他的启明星啊……


End file.
